MinecraftBoi
"Oh no! my suss!" ~MinecraftBoi after his sauce got destroyed MinecraftBoi KHAKAH is a GoAnimator thats slightly unique cause he does a few grounded videos and he is a object show fan. and he is making a object show soon. and he change's the tag of his name randomly Favorite Food: From burgers to sushi (Even vegetables!) and suss and Butterfingers Hated food: '''Natto, Kale drinks, Wheatgrass '''Type of user: '''Expand Dong User Tags -Epic EpicSuss PoobzRul VeGeCePe UeTeTePe KHAKAH (Current) '''Series # Brian Get's Grounded 2. Some Random Objects Do Some Things (Upcoming) 3. Clash Of The Poopheads(Crapheads) (Canceled For Cyberbulling) 4. 43 Chars vids 5. Balon Boi The Movie (Movie) 6. FILLER/BLOCKED series 7. Minecraftboi's Really Stupid Movie (Movie) (Planned to be released when BB The movie and SRODST Releases) 8. Minecraftboi's (Actual) Rant/Review/Salutes (unlike other rants they are less immature and honest and accurate) 9.Shorts 10. SCP:CODENAME UOLLIAC Specials # The Faceless Epic (W.I.P.) # Stuff You didn't know about me (W.I.P.) Other Stuff Voice:Eric Weird/Sic voice: Simon Angry Voice:Kidaroo Furious Voice:Scary Voice Gender:Male Likes: Minecraft(duh),Pixel Gun 3d,The Binding of issac rebirth,Team Fortress 2,Inanimate Insanity,BFDI,BOTO,GoAnimate,Earthbound,Pokemon,Cubix: Robots For Everyone,Mario,SCP wiki,Sushi,Doraemon,Good Animators,Gmod,Bloons,The Death Of bad users,Sauce,Portal 2,Half life,L4D,Vinesauce,Comedyguy7,Notsmirks,GTA,PVZ,Terraria,Fnaf(kinda),old spongebob,chowder,adventure time,old fop,King Of The Hill,Boomhaur,calebcomdian actully making non-hate comedy vids,Roblox,Gravity Falls Dislikes:Bad users,Haters,Flower(BFDI),Getting Grounded for no reason,Being called a woman,Being called indian,Being Called a terrorist,The death of good users,Sonic.exe,Grounded Vids(ironic cause he does some),COD players,GTA players,Trophy(II),Baby Shows Friends: Minecraftboi2/Skyhazard Blabber, Dodger 99, Stand With Notsmirks community, Random GoAnimate vid Community, Narib, Enemies: GtaSkillz, Brian, Blue Jacket Girl, Immature Users, Users he likes: CalebComedian2015, ComedyGuy7, African Vulture, Smirks/Notsmirks, Some Of His Followers, NewcateamVGCP, KeithTheGoAnimateguy, Brendan Barney, TheFanguy, Tough Punky (Apoligized) Users He Hates: Evil Larry, Everything Succks, , 43 Chars Haters Trivia * He Hates Vines (He only likes KingBach, Pet, Old, Smackcam Vines) * He Always Tries To Find A Way To Inspire Himself * He is nor good or bad user but a Expand Dong User * His Age Group for his vids are 12-20 * Even if he hates UTTPVGCP he respects them * He thinks that flash enforcers are butthurt * He hate Anykind of unoriginal vid * He always put some sort of jumpscare in his vids most of them are funny Links These are link to his accounts, if you wanna know. GoAnimate <----- Click Youtube <------ Click Google+ <----- Click Alt Youtube (You can chat with him in this channel) <----Click Minecraft Boi Quiz <------ Click Miiverse <------ Click __INDEX__ Category:Anti troublemakers Category:Anti-Hero Category:Grounded Videos Category:6th grade Category:Upcoming series Category:Minecraft Fans Category:Good Characters Category:Neither bronies or anti-bronies Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Comedy World Category:Web Shows Category:Awesome Users Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Teachers Category:Elementary School Teachers Category:Preschool Category:January Births Category:Users Category:People who are rude Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Roblox Fans Category:Neutral users Category:Doraemon fans Category:Anime fans Category:Disney fans Category:GoAnimate Fans Category:Baby Show Haters Category:PBS kids haters Category:Orginial animators Category:Anime lovers Category:Walking Dead Fan Category:Baxter Fans Category:GoAnimate Series Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Good Users Category:GoAnimate Army Category:Characters who makes both grounded and ungrounded series Category:Both GoAnimate AND Flash fans